Hero of Shadows
by VioWolf
Summary: Eleasiana is destained to be the hero of Hyrule, but what will be taken from her in the process?  Made with mangofoil47. Rated T to be safe.


**Hi people of the world. This is a random, text inspired story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesomeness of LoZ. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was time for all her training to pay off. It was time for all the heck she'd been through to become worth it. It was time to prove the the Hero of Shadows was the Hero of Hyrule. It was time for her fate to be disided.

Who is she you ask. She is Eleasiana, the Hero of Shadows.

Why is she the Hero of Shadows you ask.

Well how about I tell you the story. Then I'll tell you the next story about her.

The princess, Zelda, had been taken by a evil dragon. The horrible news spread like wildfire across the country.

What dose this have to do with Eleasiana you ask. It has everything to do with Eleasiana.

You see, she was a ranch hand in her village, Ordon. She had been only seven when her parents had been killed. Ever since she had been teaching herself how to use a sword and bow (but was better with the bow) so that she could defend her village so the villagers wouldn't have to meet the same fate as her parents.

Her friend, Louise, had her been been best friend since they were babies. She had been the swordsman, Rusl's, apprentice ever since she was little. Rusl was an old man who had taught the Hero of Twilight long ago, but he was still as good with a sword as ever.

Another friend of hers was Vio, who was named after one of the Heroes of Hyrule from the time of the four sword. Eleasiana and Louise had found him simply by chance. At that time they were only ten. They had been talking at the spring when they had herd a loud rustling near the gate. On instinct the two girls pulled out their swords but only to find a boy about their age. His honey blond hair was mangled with dirt and dry blood, his violet tunic was tattered and long cut went down his left leg. While the two girls tried to take this in he collapsed, unconscious. Eleasiana and Louise pulled him into the sacred spring which healed him but still left him unconscious. Eleasiana took him to her house and cared for him. She and Louise later found out that he was an orphaned traveler and the three quickly became best friends.

* * *

><p>One day she was at the spring with Louise and Vio. When suddenly a shadow being came from the sky. It threw a black and orange crystal at a hard rock next to Eleasiana and it shattered in two.<p>

Eleasiana screamed as a broken half was imbedded into her arm by the shadow being. She fell to the ground and started to howl.

A painful transformation then started within Eleasiana. After about half a second later she was gone. In place of her lay a wolf. It's silky, silver fur reflected even the faintest light, her eyes were a brilliant violet. The tips her ears and her tail were pitch black.

"What did you do to her?" Vio yelled as he and Louis ran to the wolf. "What has he done to you?" He yelled as he stroked Eleasiana's fur.

"Don't worry we'll keep you safe," said Louise as the shadow being faded away.

"I must leave," Eleasiana said. She let out a yelp as she tried to stand on her injured paw.

"Stay down Eli," Vio said.

She was instantly calm at recognition of her nickname came. He had called her that the night they meet. "Do you remember what you told to me that night?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback to the night Vio and Eleasiana meet.<em>**

He had just woken to see Eleasiana hovering above him. He looked around the unfamiliar house. He seemed panicked and terrified.

She tried to calm the boy. "It's okay, your safe here." She then told him what had happened and how he had got here. "I am Eleasiana. I've been taking care of you while you slept."

Vio stroked Eleasiana's kind face as if to see if it was real. "Eli."

Eleasiana blushed. "Yes, you may call me that," She said.

"You look beautiful ..." Vio said. "... Eli."

"Thank you," She said. She was sure her face was then bright red. "No one has said that to me since my parents died."

"Your parents died too?" Vio asked.

"Yes, they were killed three years ago," She looked at Vio's soft expression. "But you don't want to here the story. You should eat."

"No," he said. "tell me the story."

"Okay," Eleasiana said. "I'll feed you while I tell it. You see, It used to be my mother, father, and I. But one night while I was asleep they went outside to look at the stars," She took a deep breath. "But while they were laying down a horde of boblins attacked. My father would has fought them but he had left his sword inside," She started crying. "... they were slaughtered."

Vio looked down. "My parents were killed by boblins too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the present <strong>_

"Yes," Vio told Eleasiana. "How could I ever forget. I still stand by it. You _are_ beautiful."

Those canine eyes stared at him. "I bet that's over now though."

"No, it will never be over," Vio said. "Because you'll always be kind."

* * *

><p><strong>So! What do you think? And remember this idea is very random so it probably isn't as good as my others. A spacial thanks to mangofoil47 for many of the ideas that make up this story. Please read and review. <strong>


End file.
